


"It's Annoying!"

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Daddy Kink, Day Two: Yellow, M/M, Prompt: Yellow, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joni hates the color yellow and Andy thinks he's being stubborn.</p><p>Slight daddy kink!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's Annoying!"

"Come on, Joni! You're just being stubborn about this," Joni's boyfriend, Andy commented as he held a shirt he had just bought up in the mirror to see it better.

"It's an ugly color! I am not wearing that in public, Andrew!" Joni snapped, and Andy rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, it blue and yellow! Not just yellow," Andy said with a whole lot sass flowing through his voice.

Joni just rolled his eyes, he definitely wasn't in the mood to hear Andy. Andy was the same way; Joni was just being a stubborn brat as usual and it made Andy think. Why am I even with him? Andy asked himself, and Joni looked at him up and down. He really loved Joni, it was just really bratty sometimes and Andy couldn't stand him when he was like that.

"You need to stop being a brat! Just wear the damn shirt!" Andy yelled in his intimidating deep voice.

Watching Joni shrink at Andy's tone, it made Andy smile. That's what usually got Joni to do something, and it never failed him.

"Y-yes, Andy... I see now that it's a nice shirt now!" Joni blushed as he watched Andy smile in satisfaction.

"Thought so, baby!"

♤♡♢♧

Andy and Joni held hands as they went to an ice cream shop; Joni was wearing his blue and yellow shirt that Andy bought him. Joni felt his cheeks heat up as he saw people stare at him. They were staring because his shirt was really bright and distracting.

"Babe, people are staring at my shirt!" Joni snapped, obviously embarrassed by the way people kept staring at him.

"It's because it's really bright!" Andy couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. It was hilarious to him, and he thought it was the perfect time to teach Joni a lesson.

"You did this on purpose, Andrew!" Joni said sternly as his cheeks started to heat up from embarrassment.

"You bett your ass I did!" Andy laughed, and Joni rolled his eyes.

"Why?!" Joni snapped, and Andy stopped laughing.

"Do I really need to get all daddy kink on you here? Huh, baby boy?" Andy asked, knowing what that name did to Joni.

"N-no, A-Andy!" Joni stuttered, earning a stern laugh from Andy.

"Good, because I will spank my baby boy right here. Right now, if I really have to. Do you understand, baby boy?" Andy asked, his voice stern with seriousness.

"Y-yes, daddy..." Joni practically moaned as he spoke those words. Earning a soft chuckle from Andy.

"Good, now let me go buy us some ice cream!" Andy said with a smile as he held out his hand for Joni to take.

"Yes, let's!"


End file.
